High resolution displays are becoming more prevalent. As the ability of displays to render higher and higher resolution images has increased, application developers have responded by providing images that take advantage of the higher resolution (e.g., increasing DPI). However, enabling an existing application to use high-resolution images may involve significant redevelopment of the application. This may be quite time consuming and costly for the developer. Further, errors may be encountered when an existing application that has not been enabled to use a high-resolution image attempts to load such an image. Such image loading errors may be quite frustrating to users who may not understand why the error occurred.